theworldtegakifandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Orion
=Spoilers ahead= Just a warning, only afew players from the old group (such as Arcane,Aki, and Ju Yeon) Know most of this information. Your characters will not know it unless its found out durring roleplay. They are not super psychic people. This will just be a explination on how Orion reached this point. Some information wont be here, such as why and how she became an azure knight, since those things have yet to have been brought to light. Though some information will be already shown in the Story so far. Just keep it all in mind. =Orion Online= *Currently -Twinblade (The World R:2 version) *Skills - Unknown *H/W - 5'1'' / 110lbs'' Orion currently has short cyan hair with lavender tips, and azure eyes with neon purple rings. Her outfit seems to be inspired by "Dual gun Haseo" and "Alkaid" , some famous players shes notice some time ago. I say "currently" because her appereance changes from time to time when she needs it to, Though her "base" always stays the same. (her height/weight/hair-eye color) She changed from her old appearance (based off Chaotic Pk Natsume) after the "Data Witch" incident, from which she gained alot of attention. Too much. So she laid low for awhile, used the chance to change to her new outfit, and then went back to doing her job as usual. =Orion Offline= Although Orion is now called an A.I, she used to exsist in the Real world. Very little is known about her in the real world, but one person did manage to drag her real name out of her (but ill keep that to myself <3). Before the game Orion was a very energetic girl, dispite her condition. She was bound to a wheelchair and was slowly becoming weaker and weaker. She was very small and frail, but always had the big smile on her face she does now. She had no friends, but had an extremely loving brother to make up for it. Its uncertain what age she joined at, but some suspect she was fairly young. The upside-down man and the Inverted Castle Orion 1st joined The World when her brother insisted she play with him. Her body was stable but it was still hard to move around, so he thought a video game would keep her entertained. She created a Heavy Blade that looked similar to her accual appearence, long hair and very small. She wanted to be strong like her character. She got her name to match her brothers since he insisted. A name of the constilations. Her hair and eyes are the same as they are now. He was excited to show her what he had found by accident. All he would tell her was that there was an upside-down man in all white, Which didnt sound all that interesting to her. Relunctantly, she followed him anyway to an area with a church and only a church. The burning red sunset, or maybe sunrise in the background made an impression on her. This was her 1st time going to an area, and her 1st time playing. She was excited, but also scared for a reason she didnt understand. She followed her brother to the edge of the walkway to the church, and then was surprised when he told her to jump with him off it. Although upset that she would die this quickly, she jumped anyway. After a failure of a landing, she got up and saw her brother next to a red "gate" as he called it. It worried her abit, but they continued on. Orion was amazed at what she was seeing. It was as if the whole world had turned upside down. Literaly. Her brother called this place the "inverted castle", which seemed to suit its name. They continued to travel deeper, but as he began talking about the man he saw here a "monster" appeared. It was unlike anything they had ever seen in the guide for the game, carrying a red staff. No matter what they did, for some reason the attacks didnt effect it. Then all of a sudden, it seemed to be charging for an attack. Scared that it might hit her brother, Orion pushes him out of his chair in the real world, knocking out his headset cord. Frazzled and angry that he was pushed, he turned to Orion, only to see that she had lost consciousness. Her condition afterward is uncertain. The World R:2 After a little aid, Orion managed to survive the transfer to the new version intact. She didnt have much to do except wander endlessly from area to area as she had done before. Watching the new chapter of The World unfold kept her content. There wasent really anything she could do to aid them, all she could do is watch, just as "she" did. They used that time to get to know each other, though "she" seemed to have someone else she was also chating with. "Give the world to the players" After abit of time, Orion found herself alone again. She started keeping busy doing her "job" as she called it, but always found time to wander endlessly , finding new places in The World, and new people. This was all she had, she might as well make the best of it. Even though she knew it was risky, she began making friends. From those friends, she learned of how things changed in the real world. How it was affected by the "twilight incident", why it changed over to a new version, all kinds of things she couldnt learn from just coasting and easdroping. She became serious about the responsibility she was given, because it didnt just affect "her world", it was connected to theirs too. Maybe thats why "she" wanted them to defend it as well. Current Events -- Online After the D.W incident, Orion slept until Arcane came to revive her. He had traveled around with Pocky, a wolf he ran into and seems friends with, and collected all the data fragments that Orion had lost. In the process, he had gotten a glimpse of Orions past, and a clue to where she was hidden away. Before he finished his new task, Orion was found by another player named Zeida, who at 1st thought she was Aura. He came from time to time to sit and keep her company until she was suddenly gone. He then saw her again after awakened by Arcane. She seems rather attacted to him since he made her feel less alone durring her slumber. After running into Aki again, they continued their search for Artemis, and managed to find her thanks to a clue on the BBS. She was indeed still trapped in the game. She had become corrupted badly, missing large chunks of data. After warning Aki not to let her touch him, she went on a journey to find the remaining data Artemis needed. Current Events -- Offline Being the smart guy Aki is, he let Artemis rip the data out of him and land him in the hospital. With a little help from Wyn (shippo) , she managed to go yell-- i mean visit him via uploading herself to a laptop. After a long conversation with Aki and Rurouni, Orion desided to find Artemis in the real world so Aki could hear if she was alright now or not. As thanks for all of Orions help, Aki offered his assistance in getting Orion's brother, who seems to be in an asylum. Hes still currently fighting to get him out, but hes abit of a nutcase. =Fun Facts= *Though its always in her inventory, she carries a copy of the "completed" Epitaph of Twilight. *Has changed her class many times. *Was a Chaotic PK at one time because of agrivation at her situation. *Can travel the internet if she feels like it, but its a hassle. *Accidently calls people food sometimes because of kliibu. *Her brother, Kyou, is accualy a computer genius.